


Angel With A Shotgun

by tyomawrites



Series: Angel and A Hunter [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Angsty Castiel, Assumed One Sided Crush, Assumed One Sided Relationship, Drug Abuse, Fallen Castiel, slightly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyomawrites/pseuds/tyomawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To my Dean,</p><p>I would fight for you. No matter what I am.</p><p>Love Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel With A Shotgun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EarlGreyandShakespeare (Amarantramentum)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarantramentum/gifts).



> Inspired by Angel With A Shotgun - The Cab

_~~Dear Dean~~    
_ _Dean,_

 

_I know what you're planning, I know you're planning to send us in to die, while you go to kill Lucifer. He's wearing Sam to the prom like you said. I know you plan to let us die if it meant stopping Lucifer from ending the world._

 

_I want you to know I would always fight for you, even if it means I will never be taken back into Heaven._

 

~~~~_Love,_  
Your,  
 _Castiel._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dean stood still, looking at the ground as the note he found in his jacket pocket fell to the floor. Forget Lucifer. He didn't matter, not when Castiel meant the world to him. He turned, running straight out of that damn rose garden, running straight to where he left his friends to die. His Castiel. He slowed to a stop approaching the open streets, looking around for Castiel. The ex-angel was no where to be seen, neither were his friends, the street was silence, torn flyers floating in the wind like tumbleweed.

 

"Cas!" Dean called out. Turning around frantically, searching for any sign of his ex-angel. 

 

"Dean?" He heard a whimper, just barely, turning around, head whipping so fast he thought he'd given himself whiplash. 

 

"Cas!?" Dean took as step forward listening again for another sound, hopefully hearing Cas' voice.

 

"Dean..." There it was, the voice, he followed the street in the direction of the voice. 

 

He froze, eyes dropping down to the blood smeared on the wall, and there sitting, holding a gun in his hand, shirt and jacket soaked with blood, was Castiel. He jogged to Castiels side, dropping to his knees next to him, pulling him up onto his lap, looking down at his face, eyes shut, head laying limply in his hands, mouth slightly parted. The sounds of struggled breathing were the only thing Dean could hear.

 

"Cas, come on, Cassie, Cas, Castiel." Dean rambled, shaking Castiel, cupping his face on both sides with both hands, looking at Cas, face twisted into a heartbroken expression, before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Cas' lips, hoping, just praying, that something would happen.

 

He looked up at the darkening sky, in overwhelming shock and anger, sadness washing over the both of them. "God if you're still here, if you can hear me, let Cas live, please, I can't live without him, I'd give up everything for him." Deans breathing hitched. "Just let him live, he didn't deserve this!"

 

He looked down a Castiel, eyes scanning the man with the last shreds of hope. Cas' eye fluttered, just a tiny bit, just enough to catch Deans attention. "Dean?" Castiels voice was so soft, showing his vulnerability. 

 

"Cas I'm sorry, jus-"

 

"Dean, shh." Cas shushed him, leaning his head forward just enough to pull Dean into a passionate kiss.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> To my beautiful Castiel a.k.a EarlGreyandShakespeare, 
> 
> Who shouldn't have seen this coming but it was coming anyway.


End file.
